Only Love
by tatortot
Summary: A sad and romantic fic about Ron losing his memory and Hermione, Harry, and Ginny trying to get it back by telling him about his life. will hermione find out that Only Love Will Bring Him Back? or will it be too late? more summary in side. R/H H/G r/r plz
1. Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Obliviate

Only Love  
  
By tatortot  
  
Summary- Five people hex Ron at once. Result: He loses his memory. Does someone figure out how to get Ickle Ronniekins back? Or will it be too late? RW/HG HP/GW Romance...maybe some fluff here and there, but not too much. Only one problem: Will Hermione realize that: 'Only Love Will Bring Him Back'? read to find out!!  
  
Spoilers- Books 1-5  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter  
  
A/N- Wish I did  
  
Dedication:   
  
-To my Ickle Ronniekins- I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
-To Sirius- R.I.P. and in our hearts.  
  
-To J.K. Rowling- thanks for making Harry Potter! I don't know what I'd do this summer without it!  
  
-To my favorite reviewers: Heather and Trina! I love ya both!  
  
-To my sister for being my sister. (Pip Stamfordis-big r/h fan, but all but one of her stories got deleted... urgh)  
  
-And To whoever else reads and reviews this- I love hearing comments!!!  
  
Takes place- After seventh year  
  
REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~CHAPTER ONE: Obliviate, Stupefy, Expelliarmus~*~  
  
Harry bought Ron two tickets to a Chudley Cannons game, and Krum bought Hermione two tickets to a Bulgarian game.  
  
Ron takes Hermione, who gives up her Bulgarian tickets to Ginny, who takes Harry.  
  
The four sit together in the best seats in the whole stadium.  
  
It was chaotic. It was a riot. It was wild.  
  
The entire stadium cheered and yelled and hollered and screamed as the two seekers zoomed towards the snitch.   
  
"Score's tied at 240. Krum bumped out of the way, and the snitch is caught! CHUDLEY CANNONS WIN!!!"  
  
That was even more of a riot. Ron jumped up and down hysterically and hugged Hermione, who hugged back, excited. Ever since the summer before her sixth year, she hasn't been very fond of Krum--he tried to rape her--but he still wants to be friends, so he sends her gifts.  
  
He claims that he was drunk and had no idea what he was doing, thinking it would help Hermione like him more, but it made her very angry at him. She still is, and that's why she gave up the tickets. Her cousin has a lot of her other gifts from him.  
  
But, what made the game MORE chaotic was the uninvited visitors that woke the whole campground up at 1:00 in the morning--after the great win.  
  
"Ron! Ron--wake up!" Ginny was shaking her older brother--desperate to have him awake.  
  
"Wha--Ginny, it's one in the morning..go back to bed..."  
  
"NO! Wake up, Ron! It's an emergency! D--death eaters! They're here...hurry! We have to go!"  
  
Ron jumped out of bed and threw his pillow at Harry, who woke up immediately.  
  
"Where's--" Ron started, looking around the tent, but was interrupted by a scream. A scream only too recongnizable--  
  
"Hermione!" the three yelled at the same time.  
  
Wands in hand, they sprinted out of the tent and saw something that made Harry whisper, "Daja Vu."  
  
Twenty death eaters, standing crowded together, wands in the air. Floating ten feet above them, was--  
  
"Mione," Ron whispered. He ran ahead and yelled, "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Three wizards in front fell to the ground. Then a death eater with a womanly figure stepped forward, wand raised.  
  
"Harry Potter," she whispered. Harry, who was behind Ron stopped stunning and looked ahead.  
  
"You..." he said evilly.  
  
"Me," the witch said.  
  
Ginny, with a look of horror on her face, was grabbed by the witch. Ron was still stunning and hexing, jumping out of the way when curses were sent towards him. He couldn't help Ginny--he was an inch from death. Five ministry wizards were helping Ron, and Harry was pointing his wand at the witch--Bellatrix.  
  
"Leave. Ginny. Alone," He said.  
  
"No...drop your wand, Potter, and I'll spare her..." Bellatrix's wand was pointing at Ginny's throat, who was fighting to get away; Bellatrix had a tight grip...there was no use in trying to get away, but Weasleys never give up, which is why Ron was fighting dark wizards--to save Hermione.  
  
He pointed his wand at the wizard who was holding Hermione in the air and killed him. He fell on the ground, Hermione dropping in the air. She landed nearby, unconcious. Ron continued fighting--Harry continued arguing.  
  
"Never!!"  
  
"Fine by me..." she flicked her wand, still pointed at Ginny, and said, "Avada Kedav--"  
  
But neiter Harry nor Ron would let her get that far.  
  
"STUPEFY!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Ron yelled.  
  
Bellatrix fell to the ground and Ginny jumped out of her now loose grip and stunned a wizard nearby. There were five wizards left. They all stepped forward, their wands raised.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Weasel," said a familiar voice--Lucius Malfoy. He turned around and pointed his wand at Hermione, who opened her eyes and looked around. When she saw Malfoy's wand, she gasped. "Say good-bye to your dear Mudblood. Avada--"  
  
Ron jumped forward and knocked him out of the way. He stood between Hermione and Malfoy.  
  
"Well. I see you want a fight, first. Okay. Fine. But you don't understand. The fight's finished. I'll just have to make you forget your Mudblood, eh?"  
  
Ron stunned Malfoy, but he was too strong. He got up quickly. Him and the four other death eaters made a circle around Ron.  
  
"ROOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione yelled as he fell to the ground with a crash. The five death eaters disapparated, and Hermione crawled over to him.  
  
Ginny and Harry ran over and checked his pulse.  
  
"He's still alive," Harry whispered.  
  
"He's just stunned..." Ginny assured Hermione. "I heard two of them stun him."  
  
"A--and the other three...?" Hermione asked, squeezing Ron's hand and crying silently.  
  
"Well...his wand went flying..." Harry answered.  
  
"And.." Ginny started, but Ron woke up.  
  
"RON!" Hermione shrieked, throwing herself at him. "Ron--you're okay!"  
  
"Who's Ron?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, jumping away from him.  
  
"Who's Ron?" he repeated.  
  
"Y-you are!"  
  
"Oh...that's interesting..." He then fell asleep.  
  
"And what else, Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"And two 'Obliviate's. I heard 'em..." She then burst into tears and Harry hugged her, rubbing her back comfortingly.  
  
"Ron," Hermione whispered.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N *sniff* i almost cried writing it.. lol. i'm sensitive. to inform you, the more reviews i get, the sooner i update, so REVIEW NOW!!!!!!! 


	2. My Family And Me

Only Love

by tatortot

Disclaimer- not j.k. rowling- dont own harry potter

a/n- Although I will be a famous writer sometime soon and you all will be jealous of my publicity.. (haha yeah right)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

~*~CHAPTER TWO: My Family And Me~*~

Ronald Weasley was sitting on his bed at the hospital, reading a book called, 'Hogwarts, A History.' His healer walked in and said, "Ron, you have some visitors."

Ron closed his book and smiled as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, running over to hug him.

"Hello, ma'am," Ron said blankly. "Who are you?"

Mrs. Weasley started crying, so Mr. Weasley spoke up. "She is your mother--and I'm your dad."

"Hello Dad. Hello Mum. May I ask why you're here?"

"You lost your memory, and we love you so much," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"I don't remember...what's love?"

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears again, so they left, saying they'd be back next week.

Not too long later, five people with fiery red hair sormed into the hospital room.

The first one to hug him was a young girl with shiny red hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"Ron, I'm Ginny, your little sister."

"Oh. How old are you?"

"S-sixteen..."

"And how old am I?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Next, two identical red-hairs walked up and hugged Ron.

"More people! Who are you?"

"I'm Gred and he's Forge--"

"No, I'm Forge, you're Gorge--"

"Absolutely not! I'm Fred--"

"And you can call me George--"

"But I just said that _I_ was George--"

"No, I'm Fred--"

"STOP IT!" Ron yelled, tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't confuse him," said a man with long red hair and a fang earring. "This is Fred, and he's George. I'm Bill."

Ron talked to his brothers and sister for three hours until they left. His healer, Miss White, came back and handed him some parchment, a quill, and ink.

"Before you forget, you should write what you learned today," she said, smiling.

Ron nodded and wrote. He wrote it like a journal...

July 19

"My Family And Me"

I woke up this morning in a strange room. A pretty lady walked in and told me I was in a hostpital called St. Mungo's. Her name is Sandy White. She's really nice to me.

Later on I read about a school called Hogwarts. It was very interesting. I cannot wait to finish the book.

I had many visitors. They told me things that I don't remember. This is me:

My name is Ronald Arthur Weasley. I am seventeen years old.

I have five older brothers. Bill works at a bank called Gringotts, Charlie works with dragons in Romania, 

Percy is an ugly git and I don't need to know about him, and Fred and George have their own joke shop.

I have a little sister. Ginny is still in school. She goes to Hogwarts. I used to, but I graduated.

I have some friends that I will meet soon. I can't wait.

I don't remember anything. This is all that my brothers and sister told me.

My mom's name is Molly Weasley. My dad is Arthur Weasley.

When I was eleven, I found out that I was a wizard. I went to school and became friends with a very famous boy named Harry Potter. He sounds amazing. He escaped dark wizards a lot of times. I played chess a lot--I was great at it. I even helped Harry play chess and save a stone from the most feared dark wizard. I almost got myself killed in all of my years at Hogwarts.

Fred and George said that I have another friend: Hermione. She sounds wonderful. She's smart--top of the class, and very nice. Fred said that I probably have feelings for her, but I don't know what feelings are. I don't feel anything. Then Ginny complained that I never admitted it when I could have and she started crying. She said Hermione felt the same way but never confessed. I don't know what they were talking about. But I should go to bed. I think Harry and Hermione will come tomorrow. I hope so.

Bye,

Ron

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n- YOU WILL REVIEW, YOU WILL REVIEW, YOU WILL REVIEW! go on, press that pretty purple button down there!!! u know u want to!


	3. Hermione Granger

Only Love

by tatortot

disclaimer- not JKR im not brilliant

a/n- want u to review because im lonely... :( so make me happy!! ^ - ^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

~*~CHAPTER THREE: Hermione Granger~*~

"Ron, wake up!" Sandy White tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Wha--?"

"You have a visitor. Come on, Ron, it's practically noon...get up." Sandy shook him gently, then left the room.

Ron sat up in his bed to see a beautiful young lady sitting at the foot of his bed. "Hello," he said, beaming.

"Hi, Ron..."

"Are you Hermione?"

"Yeah. D--did you remember me?"

"No. My brothers and sister talked about you. I'm so glad I get to meet you."

Ron was cheerful and Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No."

"Oh, well, you--you were brave," Hermione said, looking into his eyes.

"What did I do?"

"You--you lost your memory for me. You could have died--trying to save me..."

"Tell me. What happened?"

Hermione told Ron all about the night of the game--all except that she loved him. She wanted Ron to know, but not yet. And not without any memories.

"Wow...I didn't know I killed anyone. What does hate feel like?"

"I--I don't know how to tell you, I guess..."

"Oh...well, why did Harry hate that lady who tried to hurt my sister?"

"Because she killed Harry's Godfather..and he tried to hurt the one he loved."

"I have no idea what feelings are like. Will you teach me, Hermione?"

"I--I won't be good at it...I don't think I should. It wouldn't be right."

"Why not?" Ron asked in a would-be-hurt voice, but was blank--just like anything else he said.

"I don't---don't really want to, Ron."

"Okay."

*--*--*--*--*--*--*

July 20

"Hermione Granger"

I got to meet Hermione today. She told me how brave I am.

She told me about Quirrel, You-Know-Who, Tom Riddle, his diary, and giant spiders. (Urgh..I hate spiders.)

I now know a few big things--not details--about when I was eleven and twelve. I can't wait until the next time she comes. She said she'll explain my third year of Hogwarts. It's very interesting.

I am tired. I'm gonna go to bed.

Bye,

Ron

*--*--*--*--*--*--*

July 21

"Hermione--part two"

Hermione said I broke my leg in my third year. I don't remember any pain at all. She said she did some researching about people who lost their memories.

Once you remember--on your own--something about a feeling, such as hatred, you can hate. Otherwise, you fell nothing when there normally would be hate.

That's neat. Almost as neat as Hermione. She's very organized, and interesting. One word with two meanings that both describe Hermione.

She'll come back in a few days. Until then, I'll read. Everyone said I usually never read--unless it was about Quidditch, a wizard sport. But there isn't much else to do here.

Bye,

Ron

July 25

"Hermione--part three"

She bought us supper. We ate and talked.

She sat on my bed, got tired, and laid down. We talked a little bit longer, but she fell asleep, and that's where we are now.

I will go now because I have one chapter left in Hogwarts, A History.

Bye,

Ron

----------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n- pleeze review. i LOVE comments--flame or not. give me advice, tell me what i'm doing wrong....PLZ n THNX


	4. A Strange Remembrance

Only Love

by tatortot

disclaimer- I'm not J.K. Rowling...i wish...I don't own Harry Potter..i wish... (But I do own Sandy White and the plot)

a/n- s/s/s 

(sorry so short)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

~*~CHAPTER FOUR: A Strange Memory~*~

Ron closed his eyes and sighed deeply; he had just finished Hogwarts, A History.

With his eyes closed, he only saw black. But then a light flashed and a picture faded into view.

He was standing in a large, floating-candle-lit room. The ceiling was black and dotted wtih stars. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History..."

The scene faded away, and another one showed up. It was the same room as the last scene. Everyone was laying in sleeping bags and talking excitedly.

"Honestly. Am I the ONLY person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Because the castle's protected by more than _walls, _you know. There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in, too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered..."

Ron's eyes opened and he looked at Hermione. "I read it, Hermione. I finally read it..." And he closed his eyes, drifting off into a soundless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n- ok.. it was short, so sue me..(on second thought, dont) i know it was REALLY REALLY short, but maybe (only maybe cuz i might get lazy) the next chap will be long. you're probably all thinking ron isn't like himself, but the more he remembers, and the more he'll be able to feel, (hatred, love, jealousy, impatience, etc) he'll start being more like our ickle ronniekins that we know the way JKR does it.


End file.
